Cold Cuddles
by shikidixi
Summary: On the march to Port Ferox, Plegian blooded Henry struggles to withstand the cold air. - One-shot because I was disappointed in the lack of this ship on the internet-


The shepherds were marching northward back to Port Ferox when Henry began to notice the world chilling around him. Having been raised in the south of Plegia, even the mildly chilling temperatures of Ferox's seaside made the mage shiver. Even worse, the suspicion placed upon his heritage made those around him take a wide girth in their march.

Except for a certain Chon'sin man who hesitantly approached the silver-haired boy when his shivering became obvious. "Are you cold?" Lon'qu inquired, stooping a little to bring his breath closer to Henry.

"Yes! It's AWFUL how can anyone live even further than this! My feet ache, my nose is going to fall off… and there won't even be any blood because I'll be frozen!" Henry attempted to press closer to Lon'qu, desperate for warmth, "At least it won't hurt…"

The swordsman bit his lip in thought and shied from the mage's closeness, "Er well, you won't die. You're fine. It's just a little cold." He nodded in thought then cleared his throat.

"Really? Well that's a relief, sort of. As much fun as death sounds, frozen solid without a drop of blood wasn't really my dream, nyahaha," the mage laughed. "But… it's still so cold, can't you come closer? I promise I won't CAWS you trouble!"

Lon'qu gave the hysterical boy a slightly bemused look before returning to his usual glare and looking forward. "I'd rather not give anyone else any ideas."

"What kinds of ideas could be given? That I'm _not_ a traitorous Plegian?" The mage gave a twisted almost pained smile, "You already _have_ a traitorous Plegian, and she hasn't hurt you! What makes them think I'm different?"

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really! How am I _any_ different from Tharja, huh?" The boy huffed and frowned up at Lon'qu.

"That's quite a long list, but I suppose it will entertain for the remainder of our march won't it?" the swordsman grinned mildly, if the hardly visible tight curve of his lips could even be called a grin, and continued. "Well, maybe you are both Plegians and dark mages, but that is where similarities cease. You smile a lot more, and you make stupid puns. She gives wicked sneers and likes to push others away whereas you give… er… lovely smiles and draw others close."

"Oh?" A wide grin crept from ear to ear on the young mage's face, "I thought I drove them away for some reason."

"Oh… yeah I'm sorry I guess you _try_ to bring others close, albeit unsuccessfully," Lon'qu mumbled.

Henry's grin fell in place of a bittersweet smile, "I see, well that's okay."

Upon the next moment's silence it occurred to Lon'qu that perhaps what he had said was wrong, but he couldn't just take it back now could he? He had not apologized in years, and to this… boy? And yet the swordsman's heart fluttered on soft wings, pleading with him to apologize. He scrunched his nose up in thought and confusion then looked over at Henry.

The pale mage was hunched over and clutching his arms, a huff of shaky breath blew from his hidden lips. Lon'qu had hardly even noticed the chill creeping in, and now the awkward terms prevented him from saving Henry from its cold claws.

The swordsman drew closer, until his arm brushed against the other's; Henry didn't even twitch at the contact. They continued forward, the cold smooth cloth of the mage's sleeves brushed softly against Lon'qu's exposed elbow. It was quiet.

A dark trickle of worry began to pour forth into Lon'qu's stomach as Henry's breath became labored and shaky. He had lived in Plegia! Had the boy never visited the deserts of the land? It was even the peak of midday, how could this boy be so cold.

Lon'qu pressed closer; his hand traveled under the mage's cloak and pressed against the small of Henry's back. Quite surprisingly, the Plegian suddenly grabbed up the sides of his cloak and wrapped his arms around Lon'qu. The swordsman, a little taken aback, tried to shove the pale boy away – to no avail. He ceased his efforts when Henry buried his face into Lon'qu's shoulder with a frigid sob.

"It's s-s-so cold, please hold me!" the mage begged.

Lon'qu gave the world around him a panicked look, he had stopped in his movements and the other Shepherds had gone ahead. "We need to keep moving, you'll only be colder standing still like this."

"But I'm sooooooo cold already! It _hurts_ to move my legs, I _hate_ ouchies," Henry cried looking up at Lon'qu with sad puppy eyes.

The man flushed deeply, overwhelmed that someone would make a cute face like that at him. It was… such a persuasive action. "Fine." Lon'qu grumbled. With a deft motion the swordsman scooped up the mage and began marching forward again without another word.

Stunned and flattered Henry could do nothing more than hide his face in Lon'qu's neck for a time. Once the jabbering of the Shepherds came back within earshot little giggles escaped the boy. They bubbled and boiled until he was grasping the swordsman's shoulders and throwing his head back in laughter.

"What—what is so funny stop that squirming," Lon'qu barked.

Henry cut his laugh short then looked down at Lon'qu with warm adoration, "You are holding me! You're actually holding me!" He grabbed the soft black hair of the man and pressed his lips to Lon'qu's ear. "I don't know what to say," the mage giggled.

The swordsman adjusted his grip on the boy then used his now free hand to shove Henry's face away from his own visage. "How about you don't say anything and just pretend to be asleep before anyone else gets ideas."

"Awwww, Lon'qu, if you love me then everyone else will have to as well!" the Plegian purred into the rough flesh of the man's neck.

Flushing from his shoulders to the tips of his ears Lon'qu once more shoved the boy's face away from his body, "Yeah, no."

"Whatever you say, Lon'qu,"Henry sighed relaxing against the man. After a heartbeat he turned and pressed his lips to Lon'qu's ear once more, "Thank you, I'm warm now. Through and through, every drop of blood is ablaze, my heart is a bloody melting furnace," He weaved his fingers into the swordsman's oily hair and breathed in deeply, "Thank you for being so… kind."

Lon'qu exchanged no further words with the mage, there was no need. Instead he nodded and set his jaw with gritted teeth, and perhaps held the boy closer.


End file.
